Just like me being rewritten
by hidden in plain view
Summary: SasuNaru Just as Sasuke was about to stab the small boy his eyes locked with wide watery onyx ones. He suddenly remebered wide smiling blue ones. He dropped the weapon. As it clattered to the ground, a flash of blonde could be scene. So the dobe was right
1. Gone?

This is just reposted after going through editing... the 2nd chap will be up when I get back from vacation

Disclaimer: Well if its any proof that I don't own Naruto they stuck me in a pretty white jacket in a padded room as I screamed it's mine! ...then again they could have given me that for any reason

* * *

Naruto sat in the hokage tower currently thinking he should follow Tsunade's example and take to drinking sake. This morning he'd woken to a cold and empty bed, a very bad sign. Sasuke was never up before him. The young blonde hokage thought about their fight yesterday.

**Flashback:**

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Your thinking about Itachi again aren't you?"

"Hn"

"What news did you get this time?"

It was silent for awhile and Naruto almost gave up and left but we all know Naruto wouldn't. After a few minutes he was beginning to squirm. Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch as the blonde fidgetted. The raven glared, let out an inaudible sigh and spoke quietly.

"He has a son"

Naruto froze. Itachi had a kid? The heartless murderer was a father?

"Oh" it was a stupid response but Naruto was still in shock, his mind working on overdrive.

If Sasuke wasn't an emotionless bastard he would have laughed at the lack of response from the blonde. The times where Naruto wasn't bouncing around spewing nonsense were miracles.

"So what are you planning to do?" The kyuubi vessel's voice asked softly.

"I'm going to kill him." a flat tone in Sasuke's voice.

"I know that I meant what about the kid?"

Sasuke sighed knowing this wasn;t going to be easy. He loved Naruto and would give his life for him but he couldn't let Itachi rasie a child.

"Like I said I will kill him" he spoke his his cold voice chilling anything in it's wake.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke couldn;t help but stare at the deep blue orbs. He could almost see the wheels turning in the blonde;s head.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke covered his ears expecting a reaction like this.

Onyx eyes clashed agaisnt blue as a silent argument took place.

Finally the hokage spoke. "NO, I won't allow it." His tone left little to argue but it softened as he continued. "You can do whatever you want with Itachi but do NOT harm his child."

"Then what do you want to do with it?" Sasuke asked glaring.

"Bring it back here. I'll take care of him."

"No! I will not have that thing living near me! It came from Itachi I cannot allow it to live."

Naruto shrank back at the cruel words. He knew what it was like to be hated for something you can't help. His blue eyes looked up into Sasuke's, the hurt showing plainly. The Uchiha faltered for a moment. He didn't understand the pain in the Dobe's eyes. Then it hit him. His words they sounded so much like what the foolish villagers used to direct towards Naruto. _Oh god... what have I done?_

"So I guess thats the way you see me to? I'm just a thing that you can't stand because of somethign I can't help?"

"No Naruto this is diffrent! You know I love you!" Sasuke was pleading. He didn't like the look on Naruto's face. This was bad, very bad.

"Is it really Sasuke?! he's an innocent child! He can't help who his father is. You hate him yet you've never spoken to him?" the blonde snapped. "Leave.. please just give me some time to think."

"Allright but Naruto I will not change my mind. I will kill him."

"Then know Sasuke this time you will have to pay the price for your actions. I can't protect a traitor twice."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be back later Dobe."

Naruto nodded as he felt the gentle whoosh as Sasuke left. "Will you leave again Sasuke? because I don't think I can take it a second time." he whispered to the sky.

**Flashback end **

Naruto sighed. Sasuke was leaving him with few options. He wasn't sure if the raven had left the village or was just out training somewhere. If he had left Naruto knew he'd have to send Anbu out after him but even the Anbu may not be able to stop him. Sasuke wasn't the best Anbu captain for nothing. He looked out the window as the sun shone over the rooftops.

"Why Sasuke? can't you see it's pointless."

A flare of chakra alerted Naruto to someone's presence. A slight tap on the door and pink hair was caught peeking into the room.

"Come in Sakura. you know you don't have to knock."

"Hello Naruto how are you today?"

Naruto ignored her question. "Have you seen Sasuke today?"

"No he's always with you anyways unless he's on a mission." She looked at Naruto carefully. She gasped as she saw the hurt look in his eyes. Only one person could cause him that much pain.

"Oh no please tell me i'm wrong." Her green eyes met the hokage's as she silently pleaded.

"I don't know yet Sakura." the blonde whispered shaking his head. "There's still a chance he hasn't left. He might just be off brooding somewhere." Naruto joked half heartling.

Sakura smiled. "Yes that would be very like him."

Suddenly spiky grey hair popped up on the window as a "Yo" was heard.

"Kakashi" Naruto greeted. "I need you to summon Neji and Kiba here as soon as possible."

Kakashi glanced around the room noticing the lack of a certain raven bodyguard. "Is Sasuke on a mission?"

"No.. but we may have a mission revolving around him." Naruto asnwered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but knew not to push it. His former student would tell him soon enough. With a poof he was gone to search out Neji and Kiba.

"Sit down Sakura, you need to be here to."

A few minutes later the door burst open to reveal a dishevelved Kiba and a huge Akamaru on his heels.

"What did the bastard do this time?!" Kiba snarled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but was saved from answering when Neji walked in.

"Hokage-sama." Neji bowed slighly.

"Neji! how many time do i have to tell you. It's Naruto! Naruto dammit!"

Neji just chuckled at the irate blonde. He was still so much like a child even if he made a great hokage. Kakashi had walked in during the yelling unnoticed. He had his nose stuck in his orange book. Naruto shuddered when he caught sight of it, remebering the images he'd seen inside. That was one orange object he could do without.

The Hokage decided he couldn't waste anymore time. "Neji, Kiba I'm sure your wondering why I summoned you." They both nodded. "Sasuke has dissapeared this morning and I have reason to believe he left the village."

At this Kakashi looked up. "Just what's going on Naruto?"

"Sasuke found out some starteling information on his last mission."

Everyone stared trying to figure out just what this meant. "He's a missing nin again isn't he?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I asked for Neji and Kiba. Kiba I want you to search out Sasuke's scent and see if he really left the village. Neji I want you to search Konaha for any trace of the Uchiha with your Buyakugon (sp?)"

"If it's not so much to ask but why would he leave again? Orochimaru is dead?" Neji asked the genuis trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Ya why the hell woud he leave after just getting over his punishment form last time?! I mean I know he wants to kill Itachi and all but you told him yourself you'd just give him a mission to kill him when he wanted it."Kiba screeched.

"Yes but this time its not just Itachi." Naruto spoke softly.

"Just what do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi had a child, a son to be exact."

They all looked up in shock at the information Naruto had just given them.

Kakashi suddenly got it the puzzle peices clicking inside his head. He gave Naruto a searchign look asking for something. Naruto nodded and the exchange didn't go unnoticed by the other nin but they knew better than to ask.

"Neji, Kiba you are dismissed. Report back here when you've completed your task."

They left wth a small poof.

Naruto sighed as he stared at the large white mass of a dog sitting in his office, Akamaru. 5 4 3 2 1 poof.

"hehehe srry bout that." Kiba laughed sheepishly as he grabbed ahold of Akumaru and poofed away again.

The blonde just shook his head. Kiba never seemed to learn even if he was a Jounin now.

"Sakura could you give us a moment please?" Naruto gave her a small smile as she left the room.

"So Kakashi what is it you wanted?"

"he's going to kill him isn't he?"

Naruto took a deep breath. He really didn't want to talk about this. "Yes I'm afriad so."

Kakashi's face turned grim. "He knows he will be punished much worse this time?"

"Yes unfortunetly even I have my limit of power."

"Don't worry. If I've learned anything about him Naruto I know he's not as coldhearted as he likes to think of himself as. He is very diffrent from Itachi on that level."

"I know Kakashi I know but I can't help but see myself in that child. I still recieve cold looks from some of the more stubborn villagers."

Kakashi walked up to the young Hokage and ruffled his hair. "He will come back even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming." the masked nin promised.

"Thank you Kakashi..." Naruto whispered as the copy nin disappeared.

_Come home Sasuke... don't do this to yourself.. to me..._

_

* * *

_

Please review! helps me write better!


	2. Help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
